


In the Halls of Mandos

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble, Legolas/Gimli. Lovers are reunited in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Halls of Mandos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In the Halls of Mandos

 

"Legolas..."

Gimli held him in his arms and did not want to let go, though he knew he didn't need to be afraid anymore. They had forever.

"You didn't have to..."

"Hush." Strong arms wrapped around him and a soft face nuzzled his hair, pressed a kiss to his cheek. The voice that spoke held a smile. "I am with you now."

He nodded, swallowed tears of sadness and joy alike. Looked up into large blue eyes, dark in the shadow.

"No elf should -"

A fingertip touched his lips, followed briefly by the other's mouth. "It was my choice."

 

\- _fin_ -


End file.
